No le dirás que no
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Terminan con Nico rompiéndole el culo en el Guitar Hero y Percy teniendo que acompañarlo al próximo concierto de Stratovarius.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, para el lamento grupal del fandom u.u

KLMASPDOASPODUASOPDASJDASO No puedo creer que lo terminé, tenía el borrador guardado por ahí, tenía que estudiar para Proyecto, prueba final mañana, you know, y me dije, nah, vamos a boludear un poco. Abrí lo que había hecho hasta el momento y me salió esto :D Ojala les guste.

Dedicado a **Vrydeus**, porque todo lo que alguna vez escriba que sea Alec&Jace, Percy&Luke o Nico&Percy irá para ella, y a **Darkilluz**, porque ella escribio un Nico&Percy ALGO ASÍ COMO KADJASDASDASP`DIOUAPSODIUASOPD y fue el primer Nico&Percy que leí :3

Ahora sí, el fic:

* * *

Todo empieza con él presentándose en la puerta de su dormitorio de Yale a las tres de la madrugada de un sábado. Remera azul rey con campera de cuero encima y jeans negros, manchados con barro y ¿sangre? Un arito plateado de calavera en el lóbulo izquierdo. Sonrisa mitad gamberra y mitad culpable. _Nico_.

Percy boquea un poco y se aparta de la puerta. Sabe que debe verse estúpido, así, con pantuflas peludas verde inglés y pijama azul, el pelo en todas direcciones y lagañas en el rostro, pero no puede evitar sentirse contento.

Su primo siempre viene y va y, cuando viene, las visitas no duran mucho. Por eso, quizás, porque quiere romper esa barrera de la distancia, le deja entrar con bromas al estilo de "Ya era hora de que vinieras a vaciar mi refrigerador, excremento de zombie".

Mientras mira al susodicho responderle con el dedo anular de la mano derecha y luego acostarse en la cama que está contra la pared (ahí, bajo el póster de Luke Skywalker pegado en el techo) como si fuera la suya propia, no puede evitar sonreír. Principalmente, porque es Nico.

Nico que está en algún lugar entre familia, amigo y ese _algo más_ que no sabe definir. Nico de mirada traviesa y que se muerde las uñas, que le termina su suministro de café y le mata los oídos con AC/DC a todo volumen y a cualquier hora del día. El que no ha perdido la costumbre de molestarlo con preguntas incómodas (salvo que ahora se da cuenta de que lo son).

Y es raro, porque habría jurado que la última vez que lo vio era un poco más pequeño, el pelo más largo y unas ojeras tan grandes como los vampiros de las películas. Pero, si lo piensa detenidamente, la última vez que lo vio fue hará unos cuatro meses, en las afueras de Los Ángeles, bajo el letrero de Hollywood. Sólo porque Nico quería ir allí y Percy no le supo decir que no.

En realidad, pocas son las veces en que puede decirle que no. En el fondo, se debe a la pequeña sonrisa de niño que ha conseguido su golosina que se muestra en el rostro de Nico cuando hace o tiene lo que quiere. Y es tan raro ahora, el que él sonría, que se vea un poco más vivo, que Percy hace todo lo que está a su alcance para que se parezca un poco más al mocoso de los cromos y las preguntas ametralladoras.

- Umm ¿Y qué haces por aquí, Nico?- Pregunta, manos en los bolsillos del pijama y sonrisa divertida en el rostro. No puede evitar contenerse, en verdad que no, porque las palabras salen de su boca sin que pueda detenerlas y, cuando lo piensa, ya es demasiado tarde.

-Sólo quería pasar a saludar.-Dice el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, expresión aburrida y su mano derecha jugueteando con el anillo de calavera. Percy lo ve en sus ojos, más bien, le gusta pensar que lo hace, _sólo quería volver a casa_.

Se pasan el resto de la noche jugando a la playstation 3, los libros de la universidad olvidados sobre la repisa, el piso lleno de paquetes de papas fritas abiertos y una caja de pizza vacía.

Percy lo putea un poco a Nico, porque _hey, Chico zombie, se suponía que tenía que empezar a estudiar para los finales en vez de pasar mi tiempo con un mocoso como vos._

Y Nico le responde mientras le golpea el brazo con un puño, sonrisa cómplice, ya que _por favor, Sesos de alga, si ya sabes que soy tu salvación_. _Me amas, admítelo_.

Terminan con Nico rompiéndole el culo en el Guitar Hero y Percy teniendo que acompañarlo al próximo concierto de Stratovarius.

-¡Pero Nico, si esa banda es una mierda! ¡No, me niego!- Protesta, ceño fruncido y aún aferrado a la guitarra de plástico como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y quizá sea por las horas sin dormir o porque mierda, quería ganarle, pero no se siente avergonzado de armar un berrinche como los que hacía a los ocho años.

Su primo sólo se limita a encogerse de hombros de forma divertida y reírsele en la cara antes de acostarse en la cama, durmiéndose a los cinco minutos de apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada. El _gran capullo_.

Percy, mientras recoge un poco todo, no puede evitar sonreír, porque sí, es un gran capullo, pero es Nico.

En el fondo, mientras le ve dormir en su cama, algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro y pequeños ronquidos emanando de su cuerpo, sabe que nunca podrá negarle nada.

Nada de lo que no quiera formar parte, la verdad.


End file.
